


Finding Aid: IM-MC-2078.1011: Waver Velvet, Lord El Melloi II: Personal Papers

by Megkips



Series: If Not Alexander, then Diogenes [9]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Academia, Gen, Post-Series, finding aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/pseuds/Megkips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A finding aid is an archival term used to provide metadata about primary resources in order for researchers to determine if the documents will be useful to their needs.   The following is the finding aid for the personal papers of the late Waver Velvet, Lord El-Melloi II, donated to the Institute of Magecraft by Ismene Archibald and Christine Archibald, Lord El-Melloi III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Aid: IM-MC-2078.1011: Waver Velvet, Lord El Melloi II: Personal Papers

Finding Aid: IM-MC-2078.1011  
Waver Velvet, Lord El Melloi II: Personal Papers  
Manuscripts, Institute of Magecraft  
Arranged by Andrea Vargas

**Descriptive Summary**  
Creator: Waver Velvet, Lord El-Melloi II.  
Title: Personal Papers.  
Dates: 1998-2066  
Quantity:125 cubic meters (125 phase boxes)  
Abstract: Waver Velvet, known formally as Lord El-Melloi II, was one of the founders of the study of magic circuit inheritance as well as an early developer of alchemical artificial intelligence and took part of the destruction of the Fuyuki City Holy Grail. As a professor at Clock Tower and active member of the mage community, he left behind a vast collection of research and correspondence that holds significant historic value.  
Collection No.: IMC-MC-2078.1011  
Language: English  
Repository: Archibald Library, Institute of Magecraft

 **Biographical Sketch of Waver Velvet**  
Best known as Lord El-Melloi II and inventor of circuit expansion theory, Waver Velvet was born 11 October 1977 in London, son of Sybil Velvet and Matthew Kent, the former of whom held the Velvet family crest. A third generation magus, Velvet entered Clock Tower at age thirteen having taken the written entrance exam and passing with extremely higher marks.

Initially an alchemist, he spent some time with evocation theory and was the unofficial apprentice of Lord El-Melloi I, Kayneth Archibald, until Archibald’s death in 1996. Because both men competed in the Fourth Holy Grail War, held in Fuyuki, Japan, Velvet was thought responsible for Lord El-Melloi I’s death. This was disproven by later evidence, although the Archibald family has never named the magus responsible for the first lord’s demise.

Following some time off after the war, Waver Velvet completed his certified magus degree with a renewed focus on alchemy in fall of 1997, under the supervision of Ioana Starswirl. He proceeded continue his education at Clock Tower, becoming a master magus of alchemy in fall 1999 after working with alchemical artificial intelligence. It was during that time that Velvet also became a friend of the Archibald family, helping them to recover after three years of discord and warring branches in the wake of Kayneth Archibald’s death. Waver Velvet was given the title of Lord El-Melloi II in gratitude and proceeded to serve that post as a representative of the Archibald family. His time as Lord El-Melloi II and administration of the ley lines in the counties of Devon, East Sussex, Hampshire, Kent, Surrey and West Sussex were peaceful, with no incidents of renegade mages or extreme action taken.

From 2000 to 2004,Waver continued his focus on artifical intelligence, using his own inherited mystic code, the volumen hydragyrum, as the primary subject. He taught introduction alchemy courses on Clock Tower’s London campus at this time in exchange for use of the labs. He became a full time faculty member in 2005, taking the Heinrich Khunrath lecturer seat in the alchemy department which he occupied until his retirement in 2064.

As a professor, he proceeded to make himself open to students, in particular mages from younger families, and was often a thesis advisor for those outside of his own department. He soon became noted for finding students with vast amounts of potential and training them to reach it, gaining no small amount of acclaim in the process. It was also during this time period, he also began to research magic circuits, compiling data that eventually lead to the publication of his most well known treatise, _On the Independent Development of Magic Circuits and Its Implications for Magecraft: a Case Study._

In 2011, he became the thesis advisor for Rin Tohsaka, starting a life long collaborative relationship and friendship between the two. Five years later, in 2016, they banded together with the Archibald house and various other mage families to take apart the Fuyuki Holy Grail. This brought them into conflict with the Einzbern family and the Mage Association itself, and eventually the Association lost in a battle that both Tohsaka and Velvet described as being on the same scale of the Holy Grail War itself. Following their defeat of the Association, the two were faced with a potential sealing designation. It did not come to pass, and the two later co-wrote the 2026 book _The Fuyuki Grail Wars: A Complete History,_ which explained the exact circumstances in depth.

Following the Holy Grail’s destruction, Waver Velvet returned to his research, publshing .s _On the Independent Development of Magic Circuits and Its Implications for Magecraft: a Case Study_ in 2021. Within the text, he presented concrete evidence that magic circuits can be expanded in one’s own lifetime. This demonstrable evidence proceeded to create a new conversation about mage culture that Velvet himself engaged in for the rest of his life.

Velvet’s studies began to be expanded upon from 2022 onward, with he himself participating in at least five of them - the most famous being the Prague Association Study whose results were published in the text _Towards a New Understanding of Circuits and Magic Inheritance._ He continued to teach during this time period as well, training such notable mages as Alphonse Aleric, Christine Archibald (Lord El-Melloi III),Olivia Broomwood, Clemente Constanto, Flat Eskandros, Louisa Hammersmark, Alessandra Martel, Williams Ponderosa, Valerio Sorto and Francis Zar.

Circuit expansion theory dominated much of Velvet’s later life and his work on artificial intelligence faded into the background. His publication history covers much of the ground here, but there are two events that they do not address. The first was a incident occured in 2024, in the town of Snowfield, California, USA. A rogue mage, with no Association affiliations, attempted to begin a Grail War in the town. Velvet took it upon himself to investigate the claim, finding a flawed version of the system he had worked to destroy in 2016. With the assistance of the Mage Associations’ Enforcers, the war was shut down in it’s early stages. Velvet also participated in the 2034 student riots against Clock Tower’s decision to cut the practical portion of the entrance and graduate studies examinations and sustained a broken arm. He later helped to sit down and resolve the student grievances along side other faculty members with Clock Tower’s director.

Around 2058, Velvet’s work began to slow. He continued to publish, but at a slower rate, and his academic responsibilities became lighter. He chose to teach fewer courses during Clock Tower terms and decreased the number of graduate students that he worked with. This lighter workload continued until his retirement from Clock Tower in the year 2064.

Velvet’s two years of retirement were entirely unremarkable. He passed away on 24 October 2066, at the age of 89, from a myocardial infarction. Having never married and having not fathered a biological heir, his family crest was given to Christine Archibald, the younger child of Ismene Archibald, who in addition to receiving the Velvet family crest was given the title of Lord El-Melloi III.

A portion of Velvet’s remains lie buried in his family’s plot outside of London. The remaining ashes have been interred within the Archibald family vaults located in Hastings, England.

 **Scope and Content Note**  
The Waver Velvet collection consists of 125 boxes, spanning the years 1998-2066. The collection primarily contains research and correspondence. Due to the creator’s sheer volume of research interests, coupled with production of content, the collection needed to be divided into 3 distinct series.

Series 1: Research and Writings  
The first series contains all of Waver Velvet’s research notes and compromises 54 phase boxes. Most of these notes are contained in spiral bound notebooks, with looseleaf pages being given their own folders whenever appropriate. Included are his drafts of various articles on both artificial intelligence and magic circuits, as well as early drafts for accounts of the Grail Wars. With few exceptions of computer print-outs, all of these documents are hand written.

Series 2: Correspondence  
Series two contains correspondence - both sent and received - and is held in 66 phase boxes. Due to Velvet’s preference for technology, a number are printed out emails. The letters are arranged alphabetically by the name of who he was communicating to, with folders being given to any individual who had ten or more letters to their name.

Series 3: Photographs, Miscellaneous Formats and Other Groups  
The third and final series of the collection contains 4 phase boxes of photographs, a first edition text with lengthy notes within and personal items. 

**Arrangement Notes**  
Whenever possible, the miscellaneous letters have been arranged by chronological order.

 

 **Name and Subject Terms**  
Personal Names  
Alexander, the Great, 356-323 B.C.  
Archibald, Christine, Lord El-Melloi III 2026-.  
Archibald, Ismene, 10th head of the Archibald house, 1991-.  
Archibald, Kayneth, Lord El-Melloi I, 9th head of the Archibald house, 1959-1996.  
Archibald, Octavian, 11th head of the Archibald house, 2023-.  
Tohsaka, Rin, 6th head of the Tohsaka house, 1988-.  
Tohsaka, Tokiomi, 5th head of the Tohsaka house, 1957-1996.  
Sophia-Ri, Theodore, 8th head of the Sophia-Ri house, 1929-2006.  
Velvet, Waver, Lord El-Melloi II, 1977-2066.

Corporate Names  
Alchemy Guild --London.  
Clock Tower.  
Clock Tower -- Faculty.  
Clock Tower -- Faculty -- Alchemy Department.  
Mage Association.  
Mage Association -- London.  
Mage Association -- Russia.  
Mage Association -- United States of America.  
Prague Association.  
Spanish Institute of Magecraft Research.

Geographical Subjects  
Czech Republic -- Prague.  
Egypt.  
France.  
Greece.  
Japan.  
Macedonia.  
Spain--Barcelona.  
United Kingdom.  
United States of America -- California -- Snowfield.

Subjects  
Alchemy.  
Alchemy--1850-Present.  
Alchemy --Artificial Intelligence - 2000- Present.  
Artificial Intelligence.  
Evocation --1850-Present.  
Heroic Spirits.  
Holy Grail War.  
Holy Grail War -- 1996.  
Holy Grail War--2006.  
Holy Grail War--End.  
Holy Grail War --Snowfield.  
Magic Circuits -- 1850- Present.  
Magic Circuit -- Studies -- Circuit Expansion.  
Magic Circuits -- Studies -- Inheritance.  
Magic Circuits -- Studies -- Sociological Impact.  
Mercury--adverse effects.  
Mercury--Analysis--Handbooks, manuals, etc.  
Mercury as a working fluid.  
Volumen Hydragyrum.

 

Form and Genre Terms  
Manuscript--letters  
Manuscript--personal papers.  
Manuscript--notebook.

 **Administrative Information**  
PROVENANCE  
The Waver Velvet collection was donated by Ismene Archibald in 2070, four years after Velvet’s death. As the tenth head of the Archibald household and friend of Velvet’s, she was the one to clean out his Clock Tower office as well as his home in Godalming, England. 

PROCESSING NOTE  
There was no particular order to the Waver Velvet collection. As such, great strides were taken to maintain chronological order whenever possible.

 **Detailed Description of the Collection/Container List**  
Series 1: Research and Writings  
Arranged alphabetically by subject, then chronologically.  
Box 1 - Alchemy, general - 1998-2014  
Box 2 - Alchemy, general - 2014-2039  
Box 3 - Alchemy, general - 2040-2066  
Box 4 - Artificial Intelligence - 1998-2001  
Box 5 - Artificial Intelligence -2001-2005  
Box 6 - Artificial Intelligence - 2006-2011  
Box 7 - Artificial Intelligence - 2012-2017  
Box 8 - Artificial Intelligence - 2018-2021  
Box 9 - Artificial Intelligence - 2024-2066  
Box 10 - Evocation - 2000-2020  
Box 11 - Holy Grail War - 2011-2015  
Box 12 - Holy Grail War - 2016  
Box 13 - Holy Grail War -2020-2026  
Box 14 - Holy Grail War - 2026-2040  
Box 15 - Holy Grail War - 2041-2065  
Box 16 - Magic Circuits - 2004  
Box 17 - Magic Circuits - 2005  
Box 18 - Magic Circuits - 2006  
Box 19 - Magic Circuits - 2007  
Box 20 - Magic Circuits - 2008  
Box 21 - Magic Circuits - 2008  
Box 22 - Magic Circuits - 2009  
Box 23 - Magic Circuits - 2009  
Box 24 - Magic Circuits - 2010  
Box 25 - Magic Circuits - 2011  
Box 26 - Magic Circuits - 2011  
Box 27 - Magic Circuits - 2011  
Box 28 - Magic Circuits - 2012  
Box 29 - Magic Circuits - 2012  
Box 30 - Magic Circuits - 2013  
Box 31 - Magic Circuits - 2013  
Box 32 - Magic Circuits - 2014  
Box 33 - Magic Circuits - 2014  
Box 34 - Magic Circuits - 2014-2015  
Box 35 - Magic Circuits - 2017-2020  
Box 36 - Magic Circuits - 2020-2022  
Box 37 - Magic Circuits - 2023-2026  
Box 38 - Magic Circuits - 2027-2030  
Box 39 - Magic Circuits - 2031-2034  
Box 40 - Magic Circuits - 2035-2038  
Box 41 - Magic Circuits - 2039-2042  
Box 42 - Magic Circuits - 2043-2047  
Box 43 - Magic Circuits - 2048-2053  
Box 44 - Magic Circuits - 2054-2059  
Box 45 - Magic Circuits - 2060-2066  
Box 46 - Volumen Hydragyrum - 1998  
Box 47 - Volumen Hydragyrum - 1999  
Box 48 - Volumen Hydragyrum - 2000  
Box 50 - Volumen Hydragyrum - 2001-2002  
Box 51 - Volumen Hydragyrum - 2003-2005  
Box 52 - Volumen Hydragyrum - 2006-2010  
Box 53 - Volumen Hydragyrum - 2011-2015  
Box 54 - Volumen Hydragyrum - 2017-2021

Series 2: Correspondence  
Arranged alphabetically by correspondent, then chronologically.  
Box 55 - Bryce Archibald, 2000-2005  
Box 56 - Bryce Archibald, 2005-2011  
Box 57 - Bryce Archibald, 2012-2020  
Box 58 - Bryce Archibald, 2021-2025  
Box 59 - Bryce Archibald, 2025-2031  
Box 60 - Bryce Archibald, 2031-2036  
Box 61 - Christine Archibald, 2036-2042  
Box 62 - Christine Archibald, 2043-2047  
Box 63 - Christine Archibald, 2048-2050  
Box 64 - Christine Archibald, 2051-2056  
Box 65 - Christine Archibald, 2057-2060  
Box 66 - Christine Archibald, 2060-2066  
Box 67 - Ismene Archibald, 1999-2011  
Box 68 - Ismene Archibald, 2012-2016  
Box 69 - Ismene Archibald, 2017-2020  
Box 70 - Ismene Archibald, 2021-2024  
Box 71 - Ismene Archibald, 2025-2030  
Box 72 - Ismene Archibald, 2031-2037  
Box 73 - Ismene Archibald, 2038-2043  
Box 74 - Ismene Archibald, 2044-2050  
Box 75 - Ismene Archibald, 2051-2057  
Box 76 - Ismene Archibald, 2058-2064  
Box 77 - Ismene Archibald, 2064-2066  
Box 78 - Octavian Archibald, 2041-2049  
Box 79 - Octavian Archibald, 2050-2066  
Box 80 - Ronald Ashford - 2019-2030  
Box 81 - Ronald Ashford - 2031-2060  
Box 82 - William Chesire - 2022 - 2034  
Box 83 - William Chesire - 2035-2059  
Box 84 - Olivia Broomwood - 2020 - 2030  
Box 85 - Olivia Broomword - 2031-2043  
Box 86 - Olivia Broomwood -2044-2061  
Box 87 - Clemente Constanto - 2030 - 2060  
Box 88 - Ward Grover - 2040 - 2050  
Box 89 - Flat Eskandaros - 2024-2039  
Box 90 - Aisling Fuireastal, 1999-2015  
Box 91- Aishling Fuireastal, 2018-2030  
Box 92 - Aishling Fuireasta, 2031-2059  
Box 93 - Louisa Hammersmark - 2040 - 2059  
Box 94 - Louisa Hammersmark - 2060 - 2065  
Box 95 - Eve Kingsely - 2038 - 2045  
Box 96 - Alessandra Martel - 2002-2022  
Box 97 - Alessandra Martel - 2022-2043  
Box 98 - Valerio Sorto - 2011 - 2030  
Box 99 - Valerio Sorto - 2030-2055  
Box 100 - Rin Tohsaka, 2011-2015  
Box 101 - Rin Tohsaka, 2015-2016  
Box 102 - Rin Tohsaka, 2016  
Box 103 - Rin Tohsaka, 2017-2020  
Box 104 - Rin Tohsaka, 2020-2024  
Box 105 - Rin Tohsaka, 2025-2031  
Box 106 - Rin Tohsaka, 2032-2038  
Box 107 - Rin Tohsaka, 2039-2045  
Box 108 - Rin Tohsaka, 2046-2056  
Box 109 - Rin Tohsaka, 2057-2063  
Box 110 - Rin Tohsaka, 2063-2065  
Box 111 - Rin Tohsaka, 2066  
Box 112 - Rosaline Tisdale, 2021-2038  
Box 113 - Rosaline Tisdale, 2038-2066  
Box 114 - Hannah Utterly, 2020-2039  
Box 115 - Marcus Vargas, 2021-2026  
Box 116 - Francis Zar, 2018-2030  
Box 117 - Francis Zar, 2034-2040  
Box 118 - Miscellaneous, 1998-2008  
Box 119 - Miscellaneous, 2009-2029  
Box 120 - Miscellaneous, 2030-2048  
Box 121 - Miscellaneous, 2048-2066

Series 3: Photographs, Miscellaneous Formats and Other Groups  
Arranged chronologically whenever possible.

Box 122 - Photographs  
Folder 1 - 1977-1990  
Folder 2 - 2011-2014  
Folder 3 - 2016  
Folder 4 - 2021-2030  
Folder 5 - 2036-2059  
Folder 6 - 2064  
Box 123 - Personal Journals  
Folder 1 -2001-2009  
Folder 2 - 2016  
Folder 3 - 2021  
Folder 4 - 2031-3040  
Folder 5 - 2050  
Box 124 - Miscellania  
Folder 1 - Copy of _The Fuyuki Grail Wars: A Complete History_ , with personal note to Ismene Archibald  
Box 125 - Miscellania  
Folder 1 - Book of lines written in Greek  
Folder 2 - Sketches, 2011-2015  
Folder 3 - Five unsent letters, personal in nature  
Folder 4 - Last will and testament (copy)

**Author's Note:**

> A finding aid is an archival term used to provide metadata about primary resources in order for researchers to determine if the documents will be useful to their needs. Finding aid structure depends heavily on the creator and contents. The subject headings are derived from the Library of Congress subject authority headings (and some were invented as needed).
> 
> This is significantly longer than [Kayneth’s finding aid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510577) in part because Waver and Ismene very heavily edited what papers left the Archibald house before handing them over to Amuhia as noted in Hestia’s Grim Work. Many of Kayneth’s letters were deeply personal (relating to Sola-ui as well as minor power struggles in the Archibald family that Ismene did not want to be released to the public). While Waver’s complete collection is equally personal, the destination of the collection - pointedly NOT Clock Tower - also changed Ismene’s editing preferences as a donor. 
> 
> This wraps up all of _If Not Alexander, then Diogenes._ Thank you, everyone, for reading. [A series post-mortem is here.](http://megkips.tumblr.com/if-not-alexander)


End file.
